Dress Up
by FayrieFox
Summary: His dresses were still in the sewing room. -Oneshot-


Title: Dress Up

Warnings: cross dressing, sex

Prompt: Nov 16 -- Princess Princess - Yuujiro/Tohru - crossdressing - all dressed up with nowhere to go

Summary: His old dresses were still in the sewing room.

A/N: Read and review please!

**\o.o/**

**\0.0/**

He'd done it without even thinking about it really, his old dresses were there and still fit and there was no need to worry about anyone walking in on him now that the game had been called for rain.

So he'd pulled out the make-up box, the petticoats, other under things, shoes, socks, sailor cap and dress and laid them all out neatly on the one table not covered in frilly odds and ends.

First came the proper underwear and bra; then the slip and garter belt. He sat down to put on the socks and clip them on. Next came the petticoat, followed closely by a crème blouse. Then he put on the dress, a blue striped sailor one piece with buttons up the front and some weird apron piece that buttoned over the front. Then the blue platform buckle shoes.

Last of all was the makeup. Just a small brush of blush across his cheeks, a small amount of blue and silver eye shadow. Then some mascara and a bit of shaping of the eye brows. Lastly came the lipstick, a soft sakura pink. Last of all was a quick brush through the wig and some barrettes to hold it in place and, finally, sailor cap.

Grabbing the yellow umbrella that went with the outfit, Tohru went to stand in front of the full length mirror next to the small changing room. He twirled about a bit, left and right, remembering how it felt to wear a skirt again. After a few moments, though, he moved to sit in a chair across from the mirror and began to stare out the window. He'd gotten all dressed up and there were no events to cheer at, no crowds to work over, no plays or songs to perform. There wasn't even Yuujiro or Mikoto to talk with; it made him feel very lonely.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Yuujiro holding a dripping umbrella and looking a little surprised to find Tohru in a dress.

"I figured you'd be in here, but not what else you'd be in." He commented.

"I couldn't really help it. One minute I was looking at our old dresses, the next I was pulling one of them out of the wardrobe and putting it on." Tohru said with a shrug, standing up and spinning a bit again, "How's it look?"

"Lovely. What were you planning on doing once you got it on?"

"I'm not very sure…I wasn't even thinking that I was going to do anything once I got it on. Not that there's much to do." He replied.

"I see. Hey, why don't the two of us go into town? We can go see a movie and get something to eat. Nee, Toh-ru-chan?" Yuujiro asked, resorting to his 'Princess voice" at the end.

Tohru laughed and nodded, and, grabbing the purse that matched his outfit, threw a few things into it and walked out with it, leaving the umbrella so he could share with the other.

Half an hour later both boys were sitting in the back corner of a somewhat packed movie theater, waiting for the movie, an action-romance, to begin. The whole way there Tohru had been getting appreciative looks from the people around them, even a few whistles and catcalls.

By the time the previews were done Tohru had leaned into Yuujiro and one of the boy's arms was around his shoulder. The first half of the movie came and went; neither boy was really following it, it was some strange American movie they had only come to see because it was supposed to have some really hot actress in it.

Sometime after the leading actress had gotten kidnapped for the second time by the guy she knew she was supposed to stay away from, Yuujiro's mouth had latched onto Tohru's neck. Not three minutes later Tohru realized that Yuujiro's hand wasn't just playing with his skirt, he was moving his hand to stroke at Tohru's member. Yuujiro quickly muffled Tohru's noise of protest with his own mouth, but not quick enough, a pair of teens three rows forward had noticed as well and were now smirking at them. They moved away soon enough but not soon enough to miss the girl's hickey and disheveled shirt.

Before he could fully process the implications of that discovery, Yuujiro's fingers brushed against his member through his skirt, then pressed into it harder, he had to bite his lips to keep from releasing a yelp. He could feel the blonde's grin against his mouth before he moved away quickly as a theater worker came in. His hand stayed in the same place, though, Tohru moved his hand onto his own lap but couldn't as Yuujiro slipped his hand under the apron type piece of the dress and quickly began undoing several buttons on the dress itself. Once he'd succeeded he moved his hand inside the dress and began fondling him through the petticoat and panties.

"Now, now, Toh-ru-chan, no noises or funny faces or else that nice old usher there will know what's going on and come tell us to stop. That is _if_ he doesn't have a heart attack on the spot at seeing such a nice, wholesome little girl like you behaving so badly." Yuujiro whispered in Tohru's ear as he began shimmying the petticoat up out of his way under the skirt.

The instant he got his hand into Tohru's panties, the other boy leaned his head back on Yuujiro's shoulder, shaking his head so his hair fell to obscure his face as he gripped his skirt in one hand and his friend's shirt with the other.

The next few minutes were a blur of trying to keep his breathing quiet and steady as Yuujiro's hand gripped and slid up and down his cock, Yuujiro planting kisses on his head, and his blood pounding in his ears. When he came he couldn't help but let out a gasp, fortunately it was at the same time as the villain's true diabolical plan was revealed and nobody but he and Yuujiro, and possibly the, equally distracted, couple in front of them, knew the real reason why.

Yuujiro carefully tucked him back into his panties and pulled the petticoat back into place after surreptitiously wiping his hand and Tohru off on several napkins they had grabbed on their way in. On the way out of the theater he could hear the older theater usher reminiscing to his younger counterpart about his days going to the movies with girlfriends and how they would rest their heads on his shoulder. Tohru couldn't help but flush hotly at this which only made the older man laugh and Yuujiro tighten his arm around his waist and grin cockily.

**\0.0/**

**\o.o/**


End file.
